KOTOR:Glitches
This article documents the common and notorious glitches that you are likely to encounter when playing the game of KOTOR. For Glitches concerning KOTOR II, please read that game's glitch page rather than this one. It is not an exhaustive list of every anomaly that may possibly occur. There are numerous minor animation oddities and graphical surprises that you can uncover if you try to trigger them; if you choose to do a bizarre and unpredictable set of actions, it's likely that the game's response will be bizarre and unpredictable. Rather, this wiki only documents glitches that other readers are likely to be interested in learning about: those that have serious consequences, those that can be exploited to your advantage, or those that most players are likely to uncover during standard gameplay. Furthermore, this article focuses on general glitches. Glitches that you will only encounter under very specific situations are documented on more specific articles: problems during a quest will be documented on that quest's article; problems that only occur in a given location will be described on that place's article; etc. If you are looking for information on a problem that you've encountered, you should start by searching the same way as non-problem-related information: look at the wiki article on that topic. This article is the place to look if there's an inexplicable problem, whose source is not obvious, or for problems that don't fit into one of the site's other articles. [ submit a glitch ] Exploitable Glitches These are glitches that can result in a player advantage of some form. It does not include various ways to take advantage of intentional game features, because such exploits are not glitches. Submitted by Mage: '''If you want your character remain at level 1 and get off the Endar Spire, here is how. Open a new character. Get your armor/weapons/gear and talk to Trask. Have Trask open the first door, then have the first Carth cutscene. Have Trask open the second door and right at the beginning of the fight, save. Finish the fight. Reload your save, walk BACK through the hall, the second Carth cutscene will glitch and transport you PAST the bridge. You will be a level 1 and able to leave. This is a useful glitch if you want to have a level 1 Anything/ 19 Jedi. This will allow you to maximize your force points and powers unlike ever before. I just accidently did this today with a level 1 Soldier. Try it out. Submitted by Ferc: I remeber once I was on the star forge battling dark Jedi using Juhani and the Wookiee. Suddenly I saved right as my whole party died. I don’t remember how I did it but with a series of loads and Saves (and maybe some iCloud glitch cause I was using my iPad), I loaded another game (on Taris in the sewers) and viola! I had Juhani and the Wookiee and the rest of my party available ON TARIS. I was weirlsing lightsabers and had all the previous upgrades and level ups and such. I tried to play through but I couldn’t trigger the canderous requesting with base infiltration missio, so I tried to replicate it. Unfortunately I couldn’t, but I’d live if someone else could help me try this again. '''Submitted by Ryan: If you actually manage to kill the rancor simply by throwing grenades at it, you will get a ton of XP for killing it. However, if you then put a grenade and the synthesizer in the pile, the cutscene in which the rancor dies will play. However, the character model for the Rancor will be missing but the cutscene will still continue and the rancor's animations will still play out. Once the cut-scene is over, you will recieve the XP you would get if you killed the rancor in that way. Putting the grenade in the pile: 250 XP Killing the rancor by a different method: Around 700-900 XP depending on your current level. I myself always get about 800 as I am usually Level 4 when I fight the Rancor Exploiting this glitch: At least 1000 (Both amounts combined) Submitted by Guest: A simple infinite experience glitch exists at the beginning of the game. When you are about to leave the ship and enter the escape pods. The last room is the room with several enemies that you can either fight, kill with an explosion, or program a driod to fight for you. After this room is cleared, you open the door and Carth Onasi will be there encouraging you to get to the last escape pod. Opening the door and having the conversation with Carth gives you 100 exp. If you open the door, then quickly (before the door is halfway open) open your menu and save your game, you are able to load the save and will have the conversation with Carth Onasi as though you have opened the door, but the door will remain closed. Time consuming to abuse, certainly...but an easy and very early way to get experience padding. Infinite Enemy Spawning (XP farming): On Taris in the Undercity sewers there is a pack of rakghouls that will respawn everytime you save/reload, transit to apartment and back, as well as when you take the nearby ladder up and back down. It is the first room after entering from one of two sewer entrances, the one farthest from the forcefield. Each Rakghoul gives 30 XP and there are five of them (150XP). A highly offensive built character and Carth can clear the pack in a few rounds, transit back for a free heal, and return to repeat. Submitted by Ryan (Again): 'I hve also found another XP glitch involving ('SPOILER ALERT) 'The fight with Saul Karath aboard the Leviathan. I have found that if you use Master Speed and kill him before '''ANY OTHER ENEMY! THIS WILL ONLY WORK IF SAUL IS THE ONLY ONE THAT DIES.'The cutscene where he dies will play as normal. Exit out this cutscene and you will have to kill all of Sauls bodyguards (Plus the 3 Sih Grenadiers that always spawn after Saul's death). Once they are all dead, walk out side the bridge and the door should close like always. Turn around and walk back in and Saul and his bodyguards will be revived and the battle + cutscene will happen again. You can only do this once but it doubles your experience as you get to kill all of them (Excluding the 3 Grenadiers as they do not respawn) twice. Submitted by Guest: There is a way to get infinite experience on Korriban. I discovered this Doing light side character. Might also work for dark or neutral, not sure. Ok, So when you are in the academy, instantly talk to Yuthura Ban. Then go through all the talking, Make sure to also be her friend. Then, Whenever you want 125EXP, Talk to her, chord "I want to ask more about the Code." Then when she has finished reciting the code, Choose "I think I got it." then choose "I'll be going." This instantly gives you 125XP. If you do this process several times in a row, it will add 125XP every time. This is helpful for instant leveling. (Note: Doing this 10 times will give you 1250XP, just to let you know.) Submitted by Jonathan (guest) I do not know what caused this but if anyone knows please edit the information in. Once on a save I was playing when I was Manaan when I went into the Ebon Hawk and there was a floating droid in it that when talked to would let me go to Dantooine and Taris (both already destroyed) and the unknown world (which was not yet unlocked) Submitted by Austin (guest) In response to Jonathan above, this also happened to me. I skipped to the unknown world at a very low level having not done most of the story by randomly talking to a floating droid in the navigation room of the Ebon Hawk. I was too young to remember what led up to that happening now. Submitted by Guest Before you go inside the Hidden Bek Base to get the Sith Papers from Gadon Thek, put the Sith Armor on Carth. Then go to the map, and get rid of Carth from your party. Then go and trade the armor for the papers. When you exit the Hidden Bek Base, get Carth back by going to the map and editing your party. Carth will still have the Sith Armor on, and you will have the Sith Papers. Submitted by Unanimous If you talk to Dak Vessar on Korriban in the ruins (make sure to have Juhani in your party) and tell him that he should leave Korriban, go to the cantina (without Juhani) and kill him. After that exit to outside of dresdae and go back into dreshdae. Go back to the cantina and Dak will still be there, givng you infinite exp, dark side pts, a crystal and credits. Useful for farming to get mantle of the force. Problematic Glitches Significant problems that can prevent further gameplay but not result in a player advantage. This is not really a game breaking glitch but it is hard to get past. So I went to Korrabian and I was about to go to the valley of the sith and calo Nord was there. I ran away and went to kashekke, finished it etc and then the movie for Revan (or malak idk) and the sith officer talking about calo's death came up. I was surprised to see that and decided to go to korrabian to see if Bodan was there at the entrance to the valley of the sith and he was! And calo! I cant defeat them because I too weak so I'm kinda stuck so can someone pls tell me how to defeat Bandon (or at least tell me why this happened is ok.) '''Submitted by Dustroier (Guest): Bottom three characters randomly being unselectable despite having the characters (after quick save). Carth having maximum 1 HP (different glitch). Character going to level one and being fully in the darkside, also the chariters look changes. Submitted by Ryan: 'Despite the fact KOTOR is a brilliant game, it is a very glitchy game when it comes to boss fights. During the fight with Davik and Calo Nord, if you just wale completely on Calo Nord, you will eventually kill him and get no experience and no remains. As it is Davik's death that triggers the cutscene where Calo gets incapacitated, target Davik. However, I have found that if Calo Nord is dead when you kill Davik, the cutscene will not happen, you cannot enter the Ebon Hawk and you will have to restart either from your last save or your game depending on what saves you use. Enemy AI can also be a problem as I found times where the A.I can be unbelievably cheap even on Easy Mode. During the fight with Darth Malak in the Star Forge, there have been times where I have not been able to hurt him at all as he has infinite Force points and he also has a tendency to spam Force Choke. This is the same case with Bendak as there have been times where he has drawn his sword and, due to animation errors, has been able to hit me with a Master Power Attack from far away. One last example is the battle with Darth Bandon. Unfortunately, he doesn't spawn when you have retrieved the third Star Map but I have noticed that he can spawn when you only FIND the third Star Map. Example: I once visited Kashyyk, fought Calo and killed him, left Kashyyyk, went to Manaan and did some stuff but only got to the part of infiltrating the Sith Base. I have left for Korriban and found myself in Darth Bandon's intro cutscene. I then went to he Valley of the Dark Lords and I was forced to fight him. Mind you: At this point:'THE ONLY STAR MAP I HAVE RETRIEVED IS THE DANTOOINE ONE! Submitted by Bo: On Taris Upper city you're supposed to go to the cantina and talk to a Sith officer who will invite you to a party. At the party, they pass out drunk and you find a sith suit (which you need to get into the lower city). However there is no Sith officer there. Did you search around the apartments and find the Sith mugging? If you did the Sith mugging first I don't believe she will be there anymore. -Note Once you loot the Sith corpses in the apartment you'll get a set of Sith armor. Howdy I'm playing the triple emulated Kotor on xbone Kotor digital. I have just did the secret handshake with malak in the Leviathan and Morales pretty low as we head out. But worse then that is while the cutscenes plays after I destroy the sith fighters the conversation starts and then in between audio dialouge carth desides he has fatal case of post traumatic 1000 yard stare and stops talking so the next dialouge doesn't happen.......ever I have restarted several time and I'll keep trying but the game just stops mid cutscene. Submitted by Tri-Edge: '''Apparently, there is a glitch where after you save your game and leave your ship; everyone on your entire party is replaced by Zaalbaar. It started out as only one character, but eventually spread to your entire party (aside from Revan.) If you reload the game, there is no change. While I love the damned wookie, I would also love to have my other characters back. I'm assuming this glitch is extremely rare, considering I've never heard anyone complain about it before. I'm putting it in this section because while technically, you can proceed; it was a game-breaker for me. I absolutely love the game, but I refuse to play it without the majority of my playable characters; I mean, after all, who wants to progress with most of their top characters replaced? @ Tri-Edge , This happened to my brother as well. except there also was a lot more to it. We found not 1 but 2 diferent swoop speeders in the garage of the ship and also this strange droid in the cockpit. when pressed on to communicate with it offered to transport us to these destinations I never new of. I don't recall what they were and I ended up not choosing one of it's options out of fear of what would happen but it disappeared shortly after. Strangest thing ever. It happened to me after I: fast traveled from the Dune Sea to the Ebon Hawk (with Juhani and Zaalbaar in my party); tried to travel to Manaan; got attacked by Sith Fighters; all the while randomly hitting buttons to skip through the flying and hyperspace cut scenes. The "Galaxy Droid" offered to take you to any of the maps in the game while stating after you choose "Isn't space flight fun?" In what is supposed to be the cargo hold is yet another swoop and a "Swoop Droid" that is a brown version of T3-M4; which I assume is supposed to allow you to fast travel to locations on the map call considering the comment it makes. Also if you go to the party selection screen, since you have a copy of Zaalbaar following you, the pics of all the characters are gone besides Zalbaar, Juhani, Zalbaar in T3-M4's spot, and Bastila's silhouette (since it was after she left the party on the Leviathan). If you highlight the missing pictures it says in the name box "I'm broken, very very broken." '''Submitted by Sport511JH : '''In the Star Forge, just after you kill the Sith outside of the Ebon Hawk, you walk into the room where the droids are supposed to spawn, but the cutscene with Malak and his apprentice cuts out, and you can open the doors, and the droids are just standing there, preventing you from moving on, but not attacking you either. This appears to be a settings bug but as of right now there is no fix. This is very problematic, as you CANNOT progress in the game. I know for a fact I finished everything on korriban, but I just got the last star map and then went back to get some goods. The entire Sith academy has started over. What do I do!?! '''Submitted by Chaoshounds: '''So I went to korriban and went into the tomb of tulak hord with jolee and juhani which are my two preferred companions since it is an all jedi team. Upon entering the tomb they froze and would not follow me so I exited and sent them back to the ebon hawk since they were useless for fighting anything. I then went through it and then the tomb of naga shadow by myself and when I got back to the ebon hawk they stopped talking to me at all. I now can't get them to follow me anywhere and I am on manaan for my final star map. Any suggestions on how to fix this because I can't find a way and korriban was my second planet and I didn't save before entering the tomb of tulak hord since this has never happened through 10 different pc playthroughs? '''Submitted by UnfortunatelyHuman: '''I was on Manaan when I discovered that Jolee had the "I am broken; so very very broken glitch. I thought it would go away and kept playing. It didn't. When I got to the temple entrance chanting cutscene on the unknown planet, only Juhani showed up, and the cutscene ended with her still standing there. I tried again and the same thing happened, but the original Juhani wasn't replaced, it was copied. I did this ten times, and it worked every time. The clones don't go away. I tried adding the real Juhani to my party, leaving the area, and transiting to the Ebon Hawk, but they don't leave. I also still can't progress because the dialogue won't finish and the Rakatans won't finish chanting. I have no idea why this is happening. Any ideas? This is on the Amazon Underground download for Kindle Fire. Does that matter? Audio Glitches These are glitches with the game's dialogue that affect multiple NPCs. Any glitches that only affect a single NPC are documented on that NPC's article.Hot '''Submitted by HorrorKnight: '''This glitch only happens when playing with backwards compatibility (playing an Xbox game on Xbox 360). While ANY character is talking, their voice lags out while the talking animation continues to work normally. Eventually the NPC will have finished talking but their voice is still going. Music will also lag. This glitch has been confirmed as a side effect of backwards compatibility. '"Submitted by Jakeedgell: '"This glich happened on the Xbox original and 360 but only on Taris. Your followers (and eventually everyone around you) would start speaking quickly and with high voices as though the audio files had been crudely sped up. Loading a previous save fixed this but it would happen periodically on Taris, usually triggered by dialogue between Mission and Carth. Inconsistencies '''Made by Revan's twin: After learning some facts on the Levathian that I do not wish to discuss here, I landed on Korriban. Jolee came up to me and told me I do not really know who I am even though I had just learned that. Accessing Places Minor problems that primarily involve getting into or out of places that you normally should or should not be able to get into. Made by "me": I cant leave Korriban. When I try to use the exit to get to the docking bay, a message appears telling me I haven't payed the docking fee. How do I fix this?